I'm Still Waiting For You
by morning.chickenhead
Summary: Takes place during Fracture while Clark is inside Lex’s brain. Alexander reminds him of something both he and Lex have forgotten: the real first time Clark saved Lex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, plotlines, or settings from Smallville. Just the words in between all that.**

**I'm Still Waiting For You**

Takes place during Fracture while Clark is inside Lex's brain. Alexander reminds him of something both he and Lex have forgotten: the _real_ first time Clark saved Lex.

_-_

_Clark, will you please stay here with me? You make me feel safe._

I wish I didn't have to leave you alone here, Alexander.

_Why must you?_

Because all the people who love me are out there, outside of this place. I have to go back to them if I can.

…_I understand…I wish I had people to love me like you do, Clark. You're so lucky. I don't understand why no one loves me…_

That's not true, Alexander. There must be someone in your past who loved you, who probably still does love you, wherever they are now.

_You mean…standing right in front of me._

What do you mean?

_There _is_ someone from my past who loved me, who showed me some compassion. It's you, Clark._

Well, I…Grown-up Lex used to be my friend, but…even then, I don't think he was every truly a friend.

_Not a true friend like you were to him, Clark. But I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about me._

What are you talking about?

_In the corn field, Clark. You were there…and so was I._

-

The usually tall, strong stalks of the corn plants lay flat against the disturbed earth, and a starkly bald, shivering little figure in a smart school uniform lay numbly among them. The sight would have been disconcerting, had there been anyone there to see it, but little Alexander "Lex" Luthor was just as alone now as ever. Alienated from a distant and obsessive father, wounded by the taunts and challenges of thoughtless peers, and stabbed through the heart by the deaths of his mother and brother. Alexander was always alone.

Or was he? From behind a mound of turned-up soil, a small, round, and curious face examined the quivering body. With its chubby fists and lashless eyes and little red mouth it could have been a baby – and that made the owner of the curious face feel very warm inside. A baby – just like him. A friend he could relate to in a newly-strange land. Kal-El stood up straight and waddled over to the foetal-positioned child.

Alexander jolted as a warm breath filled his ear. He thought someone was whispering to him. Yet the words were incomprehensible.

Kal-El grinned widely as he saw the boy's eyelids flutter. He patted his little hand against the boy's forehead and cheek, then under his chin. Then he gurgled some words only he could understand: "Wake up! I want a friend."

Hearing the words but not taking them in, Alexander opened his eyes wider, intending to capture in sight the hallucination he thought he was having. When he saw the infant at his side, he started to scramble to a sitting position, embarrassed by the visitor's stark nakedness. But he quickly laid back down when a sharp pain overwhelmed his abdomen and groin, and his eyes filled with tiny yellow dots.

"Oh, you are hurt," Kal-El observed with concern, and knelt beside his newfound friend. He slipped his hand under the boy's head so that he could rest it comfortably, and placed his other hand squarely over the stomach. "You will feel better soon."

The unintelligible voice was kind, and the hand on his stomach seemed to be absorbing his pain. So Alexander relaxed into the arms of this baby boy and slipped back into unconsciousness. Yet the blackness inside him was warm and enveloping; he drifted through a feeling he hadn't felt lately: love all around him, and in him.

Kal-El was worried that no one would find his friend, and that if no one did, he might die. Kal-El did not want to leave him, but he had to, just for now; he had other humans to search out. So he lifted the pale white curled body without effort, and waddled it toward the closest edge of the field. In the distance he saw humans, and he felt their coldness emanating. He shivered, not wanting to leave his friend in their care. His friend was an innocent, a child like him; his friend just wanted to live life out loud, to love and be loved. That wouldn't happen with these humans.

The warm darkness faded and Alexander awoke. He was looking straight up into happy bright sky. He felt he was floating, but his heart seemed to freeze as he was lowered with care to the ground. Now he saw that the baby-child stood over him, that the same baby-child had carried him here. Now he knew that he must be hallucinating, at least his father's voice said so in the corners of his mind. But still, as the dark-haired boy retreated slowly backwards, back into the cornfield, Alexander smiled and gave a feeble yet heartfelt wave.

Kal-El waved back. He hoped he would meet with his friend again soon.

_-_

_You were there…and so was I…_

I remember. Somehow, I remember. I remember the warm love between us.

_You see, then, Clark; you were my friend. The only one to love me._

**AIEEE!!**

-

A savage cry was followed by the crack of an axe through the wooden door.

"You have to go!" Alexander shouted, knowing Lex was frothing at the mouth behind the door, which splintered with each hack of the axe. "Go now!"

He ushered Clark to a door on the far side of the room and flung it open. Behind the door was a long hallway. He pushed Clark through the door.

But Clark did not run. Instead he turned back, his face twisted. "But I thought you wanted me to stay, Alexander. You won't be safe without me."

"I do want you to stay, Clark! The unfortunate truth is I won't be safe with _or_ without you. I'm glad I reminded you of the origins of our friendship. Because it reminded me of one other important thing: you always have to leave me…but you always return to me. You'll be back, Clark, and I'll still be here waiting for my very best friend."

Clark nodded slowly, his hand resting on Alexander's little shoulder. Then he turned and ran down the corridor as fast as he could. He heard Alexander slam the door behind him and then the sound of Alexander's shoes slapping the concrete as he determined an escape route for himself.

**-**

**You may have gotten away this time, Clark, but beware. You may always leave me, but I always manage to hunt you down.**


End file.
